<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You shouldn't interrupt by PureVoDkAx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475299">You shouldn't interrupt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx'>PureVoDkAx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas that escalated... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Masturbation, Other, Spanking, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader peeks in the studio when the guys are over at Richard's, the interfering wasn't welcome. Or is it? Bad boys/girls are gonna be punished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Kruspe/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas that escalated... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You shouldn't interrupt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These stories are written in middle of text conversations, and might not be as smooth to read as normally. I try to edit them to be more 'story' like and not just random rambling, but I am lazy and so on.<br/>   Enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've been a naughty boy/girl. Go to my room." </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>"Wait until daddy finishes his work, okay?" Reesh says, because the guys are gathered and working. </p>
<p>He softly grabs your jaw and places quick kiss on your lips, then pets your head and sends you away. </p>
<p>When you're leaving, Paul asks what have you done. Richard looks at you and smiles, "Baby boy/girl, tell Paulie and the guys what you did. Why did daddy call you naughty?" </p>
<p>you go all red and shy, with all the six eye pairs on you, especially Richards, who knew exactly what he was doing. </p>
<p>"I... I touched myself without Daddy's permission yesterday, because he was working all day." You lifted your eyes up a bit and saw Richard mouthing 'Good boy/girl'. </p>
<p>"Damn... That's a bad one. You should've been polite, and come knock on the door and ask him then." Paul smirked, also knowing how this goes. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you." Then Richard got up, walked up to you and took still soft, but more dominating hold of your jaw. "But now you came here, without knocking, just to sit here, when you know very well to not when the guys are over." </p>
<p>You mumbled a small 'I'm sorry' and tried to avoid his eyes, but he told you to look at him. </p>
<p>"You earn punishment for that too. Since you're so eager to spend time with us, why don't daddy spank you here." Richard smirked at you, seeing the slightly shocked, but excited look on your face. </p>
<p>He walks back to his chair, flops down on it and looks at you, his eyes commanding you to get where he is. Slowly you walk to him, past all the guys, looking down on the floor. </p>
<p>Richard softly pushes you on your place, laying you stomach down over his thighs. His left hand rubbed your side and back and right  started to push down your pants, and underwear, making you whine. </p>
<p>You hear a some moving from the couches, and a zipper opening, then a low quiet moan from Richard. You waited for him to rub his hand on you butt cheeks, like he always does before spankies, but instead of that his hand met your skin with hard slap. Then same for the other cheek.  </p>
<p>You knew that at least two of the guys were touching themselves, even though you didn't see any of them. Also you felt Richard's dick hardening against your other side. You bet that it's Paul and Till who are openly enjoying the show... </p>
<p>"Baby!" A firm grab on your ass brought you back to attention to your daddy. You lift your head a little towards him. </p>
<p>"Have you been counting?" Richard asked, just when you were about to answer, a moan distracts you again, and by natural reaction you try to look to the direction where it came from. Richard grabbed your hair and pushed your head down, "Have you been counting?"  </p>
<p>"No daddy..." And a slap with all his strength met you. "And why is that? When you are punished, you focus on that and learning your lesson. What is so interesting now that you ignore your daddy, huh?" You felt him slowly slipping your pants and underwear completely off your legs to the floor. </p>
<p>"Is it the guys? Are you wondering what they're doing?" Richard asked when you didn't answer. You nodded and let a sound of agreement. </p>
<p>"Do you like it? That they're watching daddy spank you?" And again you nodded, face growing more red. Suddenly Richard hoisted you up and placed you to sit on his lap, back to his chest, so you were facing the guys. </p>
<p>It was indeed Till and Paul who had taken their cocks out, and were slowly stroking themselves. Schneider touched himself too, but over his pants. Flake and Ollie just watched as the scene unfolds. </p>
<p>You were frozen on your place, Richards arm around your mid section, pulling you closer and other hand travelling south to touch you. </p>
<p>"Mmm... Baby boy/girl is so hard/wet... You like when Daddy shows you off to his band mates yeah?" He was talking right next to your ear, hand working painfully slow on you. </p>
<p>"Should daddy fuck you? To show the guys how desperate baby you are? And then let them watch as daddy's cum is dripping out of you?" That drew an open moan out of you, "Yes daddy..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>